


【超蝙】告解秘情

by ajicat



Series: superbat [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: 2017给恋太太的生贺文，魔王勇者AU借用已获授权恋太太超蝙魔王与勇者AU衍生（已wb私信获授权…因为不会在AO3贴图就不放了）部分AU设定有改动，伪牧师魔王梗，ABO说明：常常拜访魔王城堡的小勇者十几天没出现了。





	【超蝙】告解秘情

“神父，我要告解。”

寂静的烛光摇曳了一下，从镂花隔板蜿蜒的缝隙后流进来，克拉克忍不住抖了一下。

滚烫柔软的媚肉紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，欧米茄的淫液不断从布鲁斯的子宫里涌出来——那感觉过于鲜明，又湿又滑的黏液被他的阴茎摩擦出黏腻淫靡的水声，阿尔法硕大的龟头正顶在那圈肥厚的肉环上，柔嫩的宫口颤抖着，又像一张小嘴嘬吸着克拉克。

“不，布鲁斯……”他低声喃喃，抬手握上魔王的胳膊，后者跨坐在他身上，解下将身体遮挡严实的斗篷后，这位不请自来的深夜访客散发出克拉克无法拒绝的魅力。

布鲁斯穿着布料少得可怜的衣服、也许那都不能称为衣服，那只是几片布……看起来更像某种地下俱乐部的表演者会穿的同款。

魔王刚刚到来的时候，抬起一条腿踩在克拉克胯间，脚掌隔着深色制服笔挺的布料撩拨一般碾磨他，腿间薄窄的布料根本无法遮住魔王自己微微湿润勃起的阴茎，龟头已经露出布料，这让仰望着他的克拉克无法坚持视线，青年的脸微微红起来，他像个被暗恋的心上人搭讪的羞涩男孩，只敢将目光聚集在对方脸上某一部分。

拉奥啊他所挚爱的人甚至在自己的阴茎根部套着一圈柔软的木耳卷蕾丝，两根看起来十分脆弱的丝带交错着最后缠在龟头冠底扎成蝴蝶结，一根冠顶镶嵌珍珠的细针插在微微张开的尿口里，淫液正一点点从那下面溢出来，却无法射出更多……天神在上，千万别告诉他这也是魔族的特色服饰之一？

布鲁斯即将进入热潮，也许最后期限连一天都不剩，欧米茄魔王的子宫口已经微微张开，尽管只要本人不情愿谁也无法让魔王孕育新的生命，但这不妨碍魔王乐衷于被克拉克的鸡巴插进去，插进深处，用粗大滚烫的硬屌狠狠操那里湿软的嫩肉，撑开他敏感柔嫩的宫口肉环，填满他身体最隐秘的洞穴，最终炽烈的精液浇灌彻底那片幽深的地带，操得魔王也射出来。

克拉克最近接受了小镇居民的委托兼职这座乡村教堂的临时牧师，魔王到来的时候他刚结束一天的工作，还没来得及换下那身牧师的黑色长衫，但现状足够他发出不知所措又羞愧的呻吟——布鲁斯屁股里流出的滑液在那上面濡湿大片，即使借助晦暗碎乱的光他也能看清那里仍在扩散的深深浅浅痕迹，层层叠叠覆盖上他的腿。

他们抓紧对方、纠缠着滚进狭窄的告解亭，吻得彼此都气喘呼呼，就在克拉克几乎要红透整张脸被布鲁斯踩着逐渐硬挺的阴茎即将在裤子里射出时，这个还不属于任何人的欧米茄才大发慈悲绕过了他。

魔王嘴角噙着隐约笑意，当着克拉克的面，斯条慢理张开腿，露出绷紧的结实腿根，伸手拉开了那片无法完全包住腿间的窄小布片，舌尖轻轻扫过唇瓣，微微露出藏在里面的尖牙，克拉克喜欢他露出这样的表情，虽然他从没对魔王承认过，那对他而言实在性感得不得了，而布鲁斯深谙这个秘密，他跨坐上临时牧师的腰，伸出手，缓缓将年轻人欠起的上半身摁下去，直到对方完全陷入衬着天鹅绒的椅子：

“神父，现在开始，倾听我的罪。”

克拉克从不拒绝他心爱的魔王。

柔嫩湿滑的媚肉热情地接纳了入侵的肉棒，就像他们以前做过那样，吞吐，咀嚼，蠕动着收缩摩擦，连同深处不断冒出的淫水一起夹紧，又被阴茎撞开，激烈抽插，抽带出嗞嗞水声，潮湿，色情，将两人的体温都燃高。

克拉克紧紧抓着布鲁斯，仿佛一旦松手这个令人难以捉摸的孤独的黑暗之王就会立刻消失在他眼前，青年费力地仰起头，他用如同膜拜的狂热目光捕捉和攥紧骑在他阴茎上肆意摇摆的人——

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……我想吻你……我想抱着你……”

他的魔王渐渐陷入意乱神迷，颠簸在欲海间的并非克拉克一人，他挺起了胸膛——那里只套着一条百褶边，只能遮住半颗乳头，布鲁斯的乳房随着热潮期临近变得膨胀变得更柔软，克拉克应该舔他那里，轮流吸那两颗漂亮又敏感的肉粒，有时候魔王的奶头会流出奶汁，臌胀的奶头软肉被阿尔法的舌尖挑逗挤压，更多的奶汁泌出来，被克拉克的舌卷走，香甜的味道因此渗透味蕾，令人发出陶醉呻吟。

“舔我，克拉克……舔我……”魔王模模糊糊地说，如同示意地挺了挺胸膛，“奶水又要流出来了……”

奶水已经流出来了，从颤颤巍巍硬挺起来的乳尖冒出，半透明的百褶边蕾丝带很快湿透，湿淋淋地贴在乳头上，突出那颗肉粒的形状和颜色，更多的奶汁随着克拉克龟头顶开宫口的抽插节奏而喷出。

温软柔韧的乳房很快落入年轻阿尔法的掌心，克拉克两根手指并起夹住那两颗一半覆着湿透蕾丝的乳头，揉动着布鲁斯的双乳，他的阴茎深埋在对方的身体里，龟头破开发烫的宫口肉环，挤进去，把流出的温热滑液重新顶回去，每一次插入都能深深操到尽头的宫壁，龟头顶蹭过那片湿软嫩肉，魔王的喉咙里立刻发出压抑的哽咽，他把那根捅进来的鸡巴夹得更紧，腰肢摇晃得更加浪荡，完全展示出与平日不同的风情，独属克拉克的景色。

他们的姿势让克拉克的阴茎插到最深，强烈又连绵的快感就像沸腾的熔浆吞噬所有，魔王的阴茎完全勃起，颤抖着向上弯出一个弧度，几乎贴上小腹，酸软酥麻的颤栗在肉壁上泛开，魔王呻吟着，滚烫嫩滑的膣腔紧紧吮吸着加快抽插的阴茎，无论是布鲁斯自己的阴茎还是子宫深处，越来越多淫水涌出来，滴滴答答淌了克拉克满腿，欧米茄的气味浓烈地包围着他，诱惑着他。

“啊啊……克拉克……操我……用力操我……”

“我会操你，”他的勇者回答，“布鲁斯，我会用力地操你。”

我爱你——他的年轻人轻轻说着，魔王喘息着，蓦地收缩屁股，肉壁绞紧那根龟头完全插入子宫不断一汩一汩射出精液冲刷上子宫壁的阴茎，小勇者的精液正在灌满他的子宫，把滑液都挤出来，而他的奶头被用力揉搓，奶水大量喷出来，黏腻地沾在克拉克的掌上，他眯着眼，看着那些淫荡的汁水顺着对方的手腕缓慢淌下，滴回到他身上。

他们又共享了一段时间。当插在他阴茎里的细针被抽出，布鲁斯终于射了出来，而克拉克，狡猾的年轻人，就着他痉挛着腰腹和腿根射精时重新抽插起来，魔王摇晃着屁股，阴茎一段一段吐出浊液，尽数喷上自己的胸腹，接着他迎来了今夜的第一个阿尔法结，全部精液都被堵在他的屁股里，而他的穴口一片泥泞，克拉克贴着他肉洞口的耻毛也一片泥泞。

勇者终于得到了魔王的奖励。

一个缠绵的，火辣的，剥夺他们全部呼吸的吻。


End file.
